The Little Kings of Domino
by Miss Vincent Valentine
Summary: Join Alanna and Rosaline as they traverse the halls of Domino High for the Gifted, encountering the challenges that accompany school, friends, love, and life in general. Contains colorful language, suggestive themes, love triangles (love squares?), OC, OOC.


_Hello, everyone! I've started up this little story to keep me entertained during my break between classes, and because I do love my Yu-Gi-Oh! (original only). Even now, when NickToons stopped playing it at 8:30. CURSE YOU, NICKELODEON FOR RUINING MY NIGHTS! Anywho, I'll try to keep updates coming, and not have too long of a break between classes, but I'm a busy person so no guarantees College, kids, the home life, it all gets in the way. But I'm determined to see this through to completion!_

_Little warnings before we begin: This contains cursing and some suggestive content. The characters will more than likely be out of character, this story takes place in the United States rather than Japan, there are original characters, I will ship who I ship, and change what I change._

_Why?_

_Because this is fiction and I am the writer. Hope you all enjoy! (A/N: I own absolutely nothing except the characters I created, and they won't be making me money anytime soon. Just putting that out there, nothing will change throughout me writing this, so it's unlikely I will repeat it)._

***BEGIN CHAPTER***

"Alanna, come on! We're going to be late! Get UP!" Rosaline shouted at her sister through the open doorway of their shared bedroom, dragging a brush furiously through her tangled tresses. After the brush snagged for the third time, she sighed and threw it at the form of her unmoving sister instead.

"I swear on all that is holy, if we are late on the FIRST DAY, you will not enjoy living with me!" Rosaline called behind her as she stalked off, working on a braid for her stubborn hair instead.

"I already don't enjoy living with you. Doubt things could get any worse." Alanna mumbled to herself, throwing the blankets off. She immediately regretted doing so as the cold air hit her, causing her to shiver and jump up. She cursed quietly under her breath as she quickly dressed in her school uniform, running her fingers through her hair as she made her way to the bathroom.

Alanna gazed blearily at her tired reflection as she brushed her teeth. Why the hell did the school insist on the uniforms being pink and blue? They looked terrible. She despised pink, a hatred fueled all the more by her sister's apparent obsession with the cursed color. Alanna rinsed out her mouth, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Are you finished yet? I have your things ready. We have to go now, Ana. " Rosaline appeared in the mirror behind Alanna, looking hurried. She held out a knapsack for Alanna to take, her own already thrown over her shoulder.

"Alright, alright, let's go. Don't get your panties in a twist." Alanna grabbed the bag and headed for the door, locking it after her sister.

The pair descended via elevator, making their way through a marble lobby of confused and disapproving stares, before exiting into the crowded morning sidewalks of Domino City. They hurry along with busy pedestrians, stopping finally before Domino High School.

"See? Made it with time to spare." Alanna threw Rosaline a smug look before walking up to the school, Rosaline close behind.

"Hello ladies. Is there something I can help you with?" The secretary looked up from her paperwork and gave the girls a small, kind smile.

"Yes, we're new here. We were told to stop by and collect our schedules?" Rosaline glanced nervously at her sister, who nodded in confirmation.

"Certainly. Last name?" The secretary pulled up a screen on her computer, awaiting the answer.

"O'Riain, ma'am."

"O'Riain… Alanna and Rosaline?" The secretary looked to the girls, who nodded. After a few more clicks, the printer sprang to life, their schedules appearing.

"Here you go, ladies. I printed you each off a map of the campus as well. You are currently in the East wing, where all of the offices and storage rooms are located, as well as the main entrance. The South wing is home to the auditorium, as well as your sciences and health related courses. The North wing is where the cafeteria is located, as well as your general education requirements for all four class levels. That would be mostly your history and languages, dears. Finally you have the West wing, which is home to mostly humanities, art and music and such. All connected, with a very lovely courtyard in the middle. Your first classes of the day begin in ten minutes; you should have plenty of time to find your lockers and homerooms. See me if you need anything else."

The O'Riain sisters thanked the secretary before heading off towards the direction of their lockers.

"What do you have first? I'm stuck in Chemistry. I hate chemistry, combine this, measure that, be sure not burn all your skin off in the process…" Alanna rolled her eyes, glancing at her sister's schedule.

"Um… That would be Ancient Egypt: History Under the Pharaohs. Sounds fascinating, doesn't it?" Rosaline threw her sister a bright smile, stopping in the West wing in front of the locker she had been assigned.

"Oh yea, terribly intriguing. Learning about a bunch of dead guys who worshipped cats. No thanks, Rose, leave that to you." Alanna opened the locker next to her sister's, tossing in her backpack save for a pencil and notebook.

"You like learning about dead guys too, unless Da Vinci has risen from the grave and is walking among us. Aren't you taking anything else?" Rosaline eyes her sister warily, closing her locker after placing her gym uniform inside.

"Nah, it's the first day. What would I need? Anyway, I better be off. Would hate to be late and miss potentially blowing up the school by knocking over some chemicals or something." Alanna shot a small, wan grin in Rosaline's direction and headed off for the South wing.

Rosaline sighed, shouldering her book bag and making her own way towards the North wing. Each wing had two floors, and so far she had lucked out in not having to climb any stairs. Her locker was on the first floor, as well as her homeroom. Rosaline silently hoped that the day would continue in this positive manner, though with her background, it really was wishful thinking.

Rosaline entered the brightly lit room, sunlight streaming in through the large windows. She cast a quick glance around, trying to determine which seats were already occupied and where she was least likely to be noticed. Spotting a seat near the back by a window, she scurried around the perimeter of the room, sliding into it and placing her things on the floor beside her. Feeling a bit safer having procured a spot, Rosaline allowed herself to scan the room again, taking in more details this time around.

The class size, Rosaline judged, would be small, since there weren't more than… twenty seats in the room? It was one of the draws of this school, the low student to teacher ratio. Most of her classmates had already shown up, but hadn't seated themselves yet because they were busy laughing and talking with their peers. They already seemed to have set social groups, which Rosaline really should have expected since this was their Junior year of high school.

And just like that, the insecurity crept back in. Rosaline thought she had shaken it off this morning, had convinced herself that she wasn't that different. This was the United States of America, after all. The gigantic melting pot of the world. But looking around at all the beautiful people, with their perfect hair and their perfect skin and their perfect lives, she felt inferior. She wasn't tall and blonde with sun-kissed skin.. She would never live up to those girls, and the guys intimidated her, long and lean and handsome.

She dropped her eyes to her desk, blinking away tears. If her mother was there, she would know what to say. She would be able to soothe away the doubts. "Be proud of your roots, Rose. You have fire in your blood and family at your back, and that's much more important than whether you look like the girl on the magazine cover," she would say, as she told her so many times before.

Roseline missed her, missed her desperately.

"Hi there! I don't think I've seen you before, are you new?" A bright, peppy voice sounded from her left, drawing Rosaline's attention away from her thoughts. She looked up, meeting the blue-eyed gaze of the girl who had spoken to her.

"Yes. Yes I am, I just moved here, with my sister." Rosaline studied the girl warily. She seemed nice enough, her face friendly, but there were always the girls who put on the act just to make a fool out of you. Her hair was short, chin length, brunette locks framing her features. Alongside the other girls in the room, she seemed more real, more ordinary.

"I thought so! My name is Tea. Tea Gardner. I'm here on a dance scholarship, you?" Tea took the seat beside Rosaline, setting her things on top of the desk.

"I'm Rosaline. Honors scholarship." Rosaline averted her eyes, slightly embarrassed. She could already feel the blush spreading across her cheeks, the pink accented on her pale skin by her flaming red hair. She knew what would come next, and the unwanted attention was already making her uncomfortable.

Tea stared, amazed. "Wow, really?! That's fantastic! I hear they only give out a handful of those every year. You must be really smart!"

Rosaline blushed deeper. She must be a brilliant shade of red by now, she thought to herself. "Not really… I just read a lot…"

"Well, then I'm glad I picked you to sit beside. I'm not that great when it comes to history and things. Really isn't my strong point. Hey, guys, over here! I saved you all some seats!" Tea waved at the figures who had just entered the room, gesturing them over.

Rosaline slouched down into her seat, trying her hardest to make herself invisible. She was not good with new people, they made her anxious. Shy as a new fawn, her mother would always say. That was her, the wary counterpart to her outgoing twin.

The lost fawn looking for its mother, the sleeping doe who would never return.

Good lord, Rosaline thought, I'm Bambi.

"Hey guys, glad to see you finally decided to show up. Class starts in two minutes! Why are you here, Yami? Shouldn't you already know all about this?" Tea teased the spiky haired male who smiled and took the seat in front of Rosaline.

"Only a bit. Hard to know what happened after me." The so-called Yami turned in his seat to face Rosaline, causing her face to burst into a new wave of flames.

"Hello, I'm Yami. You're new here, right?"

Rosaline nodded, staring intently at her desk. Maybe if she just pretended that it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen in her life, he wouldn't notice that her face resembled a cherry. "Rosaline O'Riain."

"O'Riain… That's Irish, right?" A voice, less deep than Yami's, answered her this time. Rosaline tore her gaze away from her desk, only to look into the eyes of… Another Yami?

No, it couldn't be. He was shorter, with bigger eyes and a more… youthful demeanor about him. Not that he was any younger than the other (that Rosaline could tell), but Yami's character just seemed older, wiser. Her confusion must have shown on her face, because this new mini-Yami laughed.

"It's a long story. You're thinking we look alike, right?" The newcomer nodded towards Yami. "We're… related, I guess you can say. My name is Yugi."

Rosaline just nodded, pretending she understood. She didn't, really, but it was better if she just acted like she did. She never got people.

"Well, well, well. Look who the cat dragged in. Should have figured the Nerd Herd would be present. Aren't you missing a few members today?" A shadow passed across Rosaline's desk, moving to take the empty seat behind her.

"Like you have any room to talk, Kaiba. Why are you even here?" Rosaline startled. The question came from a sinister looking person behind Tea who Rosaline hadn't even noticed before. Ghostly white hair fell in spikes around a sharp, pale face and down his back. He caught Rosaline staring and smirked at her, his dark eyes glinting.

"Something the matter, princess?" He sneered. Rosaline shook her head and quickly looked away.

"Thought so. What's wrong with your eyes?" There it was. The question that never ended. Your eyes are so different! Are they real? You must be wearing contacts!

"Oh my god, Bakura, you can't just ask people that!" Tea glared at the white-haired boy, disgust showing on her face.

"No, it's fine. I hear that a lot. I have heterochromia iridum, a discoloration of the irises." Rosaline studied the wood grain of her desk. Her sister had it too, this feature. Rosaline had a right eye of misty blue, a left of an almost sage green. Alanna's was the same, but opposite (a right of green, a left of blue). Their mother always said that their eyes got switched in the womb, that this was their way of always having a piece of the other, of always being together.

"Well I think it's pretty. It must be really neat having something so different," Tea chirped happily, pulling a notebook out of her bag. Rosaline gave her a small smile. If only she could see life through Tea's eyes.

All Rosaline ever wanted was to be the same as everyone else.

"Where is the Professor? He's already 5 minutes late. I don't enjoy having my time wasted." Rosaline glanced behind her, towards the voice of the shadow that had passed her earlier. He was tall, she could tell even seated, with short dark brown hair that fell into his icy blue eyes.

"Oh, shut up." Bakura rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to listen to someone bitch this early in the morning, I would have signed up for classes with my hikari."

"Good morning to you, class. Sorry for the delay, the copy machine decided it didn't want to cooperate." A silver haired man, who appeared to be in his late 40s, walked through the door. He was dressed smartly, a slate suit and matching tie. He set down a briefcase and a stack of papers on the top of his desk, crossed to close the door, and then turned to face the class.

"Welcome to Ancient Egypt: History Under the Pharaohs. If you are looking for an easy course, one that doesn't require a lot of work or studying or imagination, then this is not the class for you."

Rosaline glanced back at Bakura, who looked as if he would enjoy nothing more than setting the teacher on fire. She quickly suppressed the urge to smile and turned her attention back to the front of the room.

"We do things a bit differently here than in other history courses. I don't want you to just learn the material, I want you to engage with it, feel a part of it. Which is why, in addition to studying Ancient Egypt, you will be required to write papers periodically throughout the semester." A barely audible "You've got to be fucking with me" sounded from Bakura's direction.

The professor crossed over to his desk, opened up a drawer, and took out two baskets. He held them up for the class to see, one in each hand, and shook them slightly. "In these baskets, class, is your life. Literally your life. At least, what it might have been should you have lived several millennia ago. In each are positions, jobs, titles that were present in the ancient times, separated by gender and completely randomized. I try to make this as realistic as possible, so sorry females, but you won't be able to become a scribe or an architect."

He began making his way around the room, students selecting a tiny, folded sliver of paper from the appropriate basket. When he finally reached Rosaline, there wasn't but a few slips left. She reached in and pulled out the tiniest of the remainders, hoping for something mildly interesting.

"Alright. When I call out your name, I would like you to tell me what was written on your sheet of paper. I want to keep a record of what each person has. And I know every position I put in there, and exactly how many of each, so please, do be honest."

He went down the roster, calling out names and taking note of what they had drawn. There were servants, merchants, farmers, builders. Tea received a position as a wife of the pharaoh, Bakura (whose first name was, interestingly enough, Yami) was a tomb raider. Seto Kaiba, the guy who sat behind her, was a priest.

"Muto, Yami?" The professor called.

"Pharaoh." Yami replied, glancing over at Yugi and smiling. Yugi gave a small chuckle.

"Lucky you! Muto, Yugi?"

"General."

Tea giggled. "You're quite intimidating, Yugi. Fits you perfectly, " she whispered. Yugi blushed and smiled back at her.

"O'Riain, Rosaline?" The professor looked up, his gaze focusing on her.

Rosaline glanced down at the slip she held. "Principle wife of the Pharaoh."

"And quite the position, too. Welcome to the school, by the way, Miss O'Riain."

Rosaline blushed, nodding her thanks. Domino High for the Gifted. Welcome, indeed.

***END CHAPTER***

_Sorry for the extra long intro, so I'll keep this short! Hope you all enjoyed, and if you feel so inclined, please review!_


End file.
